


Fixer Upper

by abcsupercorp



Series: AU  stories [13]
Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, High School, Internal homophobia, Slow Burn, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When their parents divorced, Alaric took one twin & Caroline took the other. After Alaric's passing, Caroline takes Josie, her daughter, and has her live with her and Josie's twin, Elizabeth, or "Lizzie", for short. Attending Morwood High School, Josie meets Hope Mikaelson, an enigma of all sorts, a beautiful mysterious girl with red hair and blue eyes, and a smile that lit up the world.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: AU  stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fixer Upper

"Sweetie, are you nervous?" Caroline asked as her vehical pulled up at Lizzie's school.

"A little bit." Josie responds, "A new school is always scary." 

Lizzie smiles and places a hand on her twin's shoulder. "I'm right here Jo. I will help make school feel easier." She says. "I'm so glad you're here." 

"I'm glad too, Lizzie." Josie smiles. 

"See you girls later." Caroline smiles at her twins. "Lizzie, look out for your sister."

"Of course, mom." Lizzie replies. 

The twins exit the car and Lizzie links her arm with Josie's. "Just breathe, it will be okay." 

Josie nods as Lizzie guides her into the school. Someone catches Josie's eye. A beautiful red haired girl with mesmerizing blue eyes. She's laughing with a group of girls. 

"Lizzie, who is that?" Josie asks as she points to Hope.

"Oh," Lizzie smirks, "That's Hope Mikaelson. Most popular girl in school. She's an enigma. Nobody really knows her deal." 

"She's beautiful." Josie gapes.

"Mmhm, practically everyone is in love with her, except yours truly." Lizzie speaks. 

Hope notices the twins and walks over cooly.

"Hey Lizzie, who's your friend?" Hope asks.

"This is my sister, Josie. She's new." Lizzie smiles.

"Welcome to Morwood High." Hope says sweetly. 

"Thank you." Josie says softly. "It's such a big school."

"I know," Hope laughs, "But I'm sure your sister will be a helpful guide." 

"Hopefully she will, but if she weren't, would you give me a tour?" Josie smirks.

Hope blushes, caught off guard by the new girl's flirtatious behavior, but she knows for a fact she's into it, "Sure. If it's okay with Lizzie." 

"As long as you keep your hands  _ off  _ my sister, Mikaelson." Lizzie smirks, "I'm more than willing to let  _ you _ be her tour guide."

"Excellent." The older girl smirks. "I guess I'll see you around, Josie?"

"Yeah." Josie replies.

Hope grins and walks away. 

"Josie, you just made Hope Mikaelson blush. Nobody has ever been able to do that." Lizzie gasps. "I think she's into you."

"Don't be silly." Josie rolls her eyes. "She's just being friendly."

"And are you flirting with her just to be friendly?." Lizzie asks

"She's cute." Josie comments. "She's really cute."

"Jo, she's the hottest girl in the school and she's into YOU." Lizzie exclaims. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class."


End file.
